Lembranças e devaneios
by ImRav3nclaw
Summary: -REESCRITA- Ela era a razão de seus devaneios, sempre foi, sempre seria.
1. -Capítulo 1-

**Olá vocês, depois de tanto tempo enrolando eu finalmente reescrevi essa fic! Mudei uns adjetivos lá, arrumei uns diálogos cá e agora acho que está boa... Sei que ainda não está perfeito mas acho que eu melhorei bastante desde as minhas primeiras fics... espero que gostem!**

* * *

><p>Conseguia ver perfeitamente o céu cinzento através das janelas cuidadosamente limpas de seu amplo escritório, a ausência de impurezas na superfície do vidro o enganaria facilmente a ponto de fazê-lo acreditar que não havia nada lá não fosse pelo fato de que ele podia ver sua imagem refletida nele. O tempo frio resistira por várias semanas e assim continuava, mas ele não se importava pois isso o fazia lembrar com cada vez mais frequência de seu primeiro encontro com ela, eles ainda eram um casal "não-oficial" na época, era a primeira vez que ela fugia de casa para encontrá-lo. Ele conseguia lembrar de cada detalhe daquela noite, do cheiro do cabelo dela até o leve som que podia ser ouvido quando seus pés deixavam pegadas na neve.<p>

_Ele estava encostado numa árvore em um canto afastado de Hogsmeade com dois pequenos frascos de poção polissuco _  
><em>escondidos no bolso interior de suas vestes, um para ele e outra para ela, ainda faltavam os fios de cabelo que estavam por conta da moça. <em>  
><em>A neve caía lentamente deixando todo o cenário ainda mais coberto de branco como em um sonho distante. Um ruído familiar chamou-lhe a <em>  
><em>atenção e olhando para o lado ele a viu, ela se aproximava sorrindo e quando estava perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir suas <em>  
><em>palavras, ela disse:<em>

_-Então, você trouxe?_

_-Claro, e você?_

_-Trouxe. - disse ela tirando dois envelopes de dentro do bolso do... roupão? _

_-Espere... Você está mesmo de pijamas ou é apenas minha imaginação fértil? - perguntou ele com interesse enquanto tentava não rir._

_-É a primeira vez que fujo de casa e não sou muito experiente nisso caso o senhor queira saber. Fingi que ia dormir e fui me deitar mais cedo que o normal, temia que meus pais desconfiassem e trocar de roupa me pareceu perda de tempo. - respondeu ela levantando os ombros, gesto que para ele pareceu mais do que adorável. _

_-Venha cá, você deve estar morta de frio - disse ele abrindo os braços enquanto a moça se aninhava neles - Nunca fugiu? Então quer dizer que estou transformando a pura senhorita Greengrass em uma fugitiva? - teria rido um pouco mais porém parou ao perceber o rosto dela se encaixando perfeitamente em seu peito causando um formigamento agradável no local._

_-Eu não costumo precisar, nunca cogitei a ideia de sair por aí as escondidas com o noivo de minha irmã. _

_-Não fale isso, "noivo de minha irmã."_

_-Mas e isso que você é. _

_-Não por muito tempo, esse casamento não é a minha vontade nem a vontade de sua irmã. Nossos pais precisam entender de uma vez por todas que é você e não ela. _

_-Como se fosse fácil assim, -suspirou ela - Daphne está tentando argumentar com eles há semanas mas nossos pais são orgulhosos feito hipogrifos. Mas ela me ajuda com você, ela mesma me ajudou com os fios de cabelo. _

_-Falando em fios da cabelo, vamos acabar logo com isso. - disse ele enquanto adicionava os fios aos dois pequenos frascos -__ Afinal, por que estamos tomando esta porcaria?_

_-Ninguém além de Daphne, você e eu pode saber que nos encontramos, se essa informação cair em mãos erradas pode causar uma séria comoção. _

_-Compreensível._

_-Onde pegou os fios? _

_-Salões de beleza trouxas. Assim não corremos risco de encontrarmos nós mesmos. _

_-Vejo que pensou em tudo, por isso que é minha garota. _

_-Eu não sou sua garota - protestou a garota com um sorriso malicioso - ainda._

_E então deram fim ao conteúdo dos frascos._

Se pegou sorrindo com a lembrança, as vezes sentia-se um idiota, quando era mais jovem nunca pensou se que apaixonaria de verdade. Ele não deveria ficar tão atordoado por causa dela, deveria? Pelo menos não mais, já estavam casados fazia pouco mais de um ano, mas ele continuava se sentindo eufórico como um garotinho segurando pela primeira vez a mão de uma garota bonita. Ele a culpava, afinal sempre fora ela o tempo todo, foi ela quem o fez sentir as coisas mais estranhas.  
>Começou a pensar em alguns sentimentos que já havia nutrido pela esposa desde a primeira vez que a viu, tentando se lembrar como e quanto toda aquela euforia interior começou.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Então, o que acharam? Sintam-se a vontade para mandar elogios os ou críticas, digam o que está bom e o que acham que poderia melhorar, não fazem ideia do quanto me ajudam com isso! Muito obrigada (:<strong>

**Bjbj**

***Qualquer erro de português se deve ao fato de minha mãe estar me apressando pra ir deitar, rs.**


	2. -Capítulo 2-

**Oi (: **

**Desculpem a demora, essa semana foi uma loucura e eu não tive muito tempo D: **

**Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>O garoto andava por Hogwarts com o ar superior de sempre quando um barulho não muito longe dali chamou-lhe a atenção. Apressou-se em se esconder atrás de uma coluna para que pudesse ver melhor o que se passava. Não levou muito tempo para reconhecer a silhueta de Pansy, estava de pé assumindo uma pose autoritária enquanto atormentava uma pequena garota do primeiro ano.<p>

-Você é uma vergonha, está me ouvindo? UMA VERGONHA! -Pansy berrava de maneira psicótica direcionando as palavras para aquela que estava caída no chão com seus livros espalhados a sua volta, seu corpo tremendo e seus punhos cerrados pressionando o chão.

Draco se perguntava se deveria ir até lá e ajudá-la, mas não sabia quem deveria ajudar. Mesmo que Pansy fosse sua amiga, ele sentia uma coisa que nunca havia sentido antes quando olhava para a frágil meina encolhida aos pés dela. Algo quente se espalhava pelo seu peito, queria que a garota fosse deixada em paz, queria tirá-la dali mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e em um ato desesperado, pisou forte no chão fazendo barulho de passos, conhecendo Pansy como conhecia, tinha certeza de que a garota não gostaria de arrumar problemas por algo pequeno como aquilo.

-Vem gente aí. - disse Pansy que se mostrava apreensiva - Trate de pegar esses livros e levante logo daí. E não se atreva a contar isso para ninguém ou eu posso fazer algo bem pior do que derrubar você e esses seus livros no chão.

Pansy correu e a garota cuja identidade ainda era um mistério para ele começou a recolher os livros caídos. Ele esperou alguns segundos apenas para se certificar que Pansy realmente se fora dalí para correr até a garota, por quê? Ele ainda não sabia, mas não podia deixá-la caída lá.

-Você está bem? - perguntou ele se abaixando para ajudá-la a pegar os livros.

-Já tive momentos melhores, mas estou bem. - ela sorriu sem emoção sem nem ao menos voltar os olhos para seu salvador.

-Então, por que ela estava irritando você? - questionou como quem nada queria, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

-O motivo de sempre, porque eu não sou da Sonserina. Minha irmã é de lá e Pansy acha que eu não ter entrado também me classifica como uma vergonha embora minha própria irmã não se importe com isso. Ela só implica comigo porque não sou uma metida a superior como praticamente todos da S... - o fato de perceber com quem estava falando fez com que ela se calasse por um momento - Oh Merlin! Desculpe-me Malfoy, eu não quis dizer todos, só alguns... por favor, poderia não me bater hoje?

-Não seja ridícula, eu não vou bater em você. - protestou ele - Então, você que é a Astoria, irmã da Daphne?

-Como sabia? Todos costumam dizer que eu não me pareço nem um pouco com ela.

Ele olhou Astoria de cima a baixo e constatou que a garota tinha razão, ela não tinha nada da irmã. Mesmo que Daphne fosse dona de uma grande beleza, Astoria conseguia ser ainda mais deslumbrante mesmo que com apenas 11 anos, tinha olhos muito verdes de aspecto gentil e cabelos castanhos escuros e lisos porém com largos cachos nas pontas. Percebeu também que ela tinha uma beleza tipicamente corvina que se encaixava perfeitamente bem às suas vestes.

-Só liguei os pontos, Pansy anda um tanto chata ultimamente reclamando com Daphne sobre a irmã mais nova que sujou o nome da família Greengrass. Preciso ir agora, tem certeza que está bem?

-Tenho, só preciso descansar um pouco, adeus.

Haviam se separado apenas alguns passos quando uma coisa lhe ocorreu.

-Astoria? - chamou.

-Sim?

-Não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui, tenho uma reputação a zelar.

-Não direi nada. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não se acostume.

-Eu não pretendia.

Então se separam definitivamente, Draco começou a se perguntar o que teria dado nele para fazê-lo ser geltil com uma garota der outra casa, ainda por cima uma do primeiro ano. Talvez devesse passar na Ala hospitalar, deveria estar adoecendo.

Embora ele não soubesse, essa foi a primeria vez em que ele sentiu compaixão por alguém, e esse alguém foi ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Aceito reviews (: <strong>

**Enfim, vou tentar postar o próximo o mais rápido possível! bjbj **


	3. -Capítulo 3-

-Como ela, - Pansy dizia pela milionésima vez naquela tarde - entre todas as meninas desse castelo foi  
>ser considerada uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts? Aquela pirralha nem bonita é.<p>

-Alguém já lhe disse que a inveja mata, Pansy? - a voz de Daphne Greengrass ecoou pelo recinto

-Inveja? E por que eu teria inveja da sua irmã?

-Talvez seja porque a garota conseguiu ser considerada uma das mais bonitas de Hogwarts no terceiro  
>ano dela e você, em seu quinto nunca conseguiu nada parecido. -interrompeu Draco, sendo notado<br>pelas garotas pela primeira vez desde o começo da conversa- E digo mais, acho que você reconheceu  
>isso antes de qualquer um aqui pois implica com ela desde que a garota pisou pela primeira vez nesse castelo. Agora se me dá licença, preciso sair daqui antes que sua voz me deixe doente.<p>

-Não é isso Draquinho, espera! - berrava Pansy esganiçada correndo atrás do loiro que acabava de  
>deixar a sala comunal.<p>

Draco não viu outra opção senão correr, sabia que a garota o seguiria e, precisava tirá-la do seu rastro  
>o mais rápido possível. Enquanto corria, todas as coisas que vinham lhe incomodando ao longo da<br>semana passaram pela sua cabeça. Correr fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor, todos os problemas  
>pareciam fáceis de resolver contanto que não parasse, mas uma voz o fez parar. Era a voz que mais<br>temia ouvir, mas por sorte não se dirigia a ele e sim àquela que era a razão pela qual ele precisava fugir da amiga.

-Você não é digna desses corredores, Astoria.

O garoto resolveu que já que estava ali, era melhor olhar para ver o que acontecia. A mesma cena de  
>dois anos atrás se repetia: Pansy gritando psicoticamente para uma frágil Astoria jogada e encolhida no chão enquanto recolhia os próprios livros. Ele tinha de admitir, mesmo na pior ela continuava linda...<br>Sempre fora, mas dessa vez tinha algo mais, algo nos olhos talvez, ele não sabia o que era mas fosse  
>o que fosse, esse algo não o deixava tirar os olhos dela.<p>

-Por que não me enfrenta, Astoria? É tão covarde assim? Está com medo de mim, é isso? Como se já  
>não fosse o bastante ser da casa mais inútil de Hogwarts, por que você não sai daqui e vai para a<br>biblioteca estudar? Aproveite e leve seus coleguinhas de casa com você, já que é só isso que vocês sabem fazer mesmo: estudar e estudar mais. Pensando bem, melhor assim, desse jeito ninguém precisa ficar vendo as caras feias de vocês pelos corredores.

E então, como se alguma força tivesse tomado conta da pequena garota encolhida no chão, ela se levantou e com um olhar cheio de fúria que atingia sua agressora, disse:

-O. Que. Você. Disse. Sobre. A. Corvinal?

A raiva da garota parecia divertir Pansy, que continuou:

-Disse apenas a verdade, a Corvinal é a casa mais ridiculamente inútil de Hogwarts que está cheia de  
>alunos viciados em estudo, metidos a sabe-tudo irritantes que são uma cópia perfeita da sua fundadora. Aposto que na época em que era viva o que mais gostava de fazer era se exibir para os outros. Só ela mesmo parar ter uma ideia como as escadas que mudam, uma invenção desnecessária que só faz com que todos os alunos dessa escola se sintam confusos. Digam o que quiserem mas para mim ela não era inteligente. Para mim, ela era uma louca.<p>

Draco assistia enquanto tremores se espalhavam pelo pequeno corpo de Astoria, aqueles insultos eram tudo que ela podia aturar calada, em um movimento surpreendentemente rápido ela sacou sua varinha apontando diretamente para ao pescoço de Pansy.

-Escute aqui, não se atreva a deixar nem mais uma palavra que seja sobre a Corvinal sair dessa sua  
>boca imunda. - disse ela com uma voz ameaçadoramente calma enquanto dava lentos passos na<br>direção de Pansy- Fale de mim, fale das minhas roupas, do meu cabelo, dor que for, mas deixe minha  
>casa em paz! Não ouse insultar os alunos, a fantasma ou muito menos a fundadora pois ela foi mais do<br>que você pode pensar em ser. Quer falar que eu sou covarde? Vá em frente, mas te garanto uma coisa: Eu não tenho medo de pegar uma detenção por calar a sua boca!

Os olhos de Pansy estavam arregalados e, quando ela deu indícios de que abriria a boca para falar,  
>Astoria continuou.<p>

-Pensando bem, retiro o que disse sobre você poder falar de mim o quanto quiser, estou cansada de ter uma garotinha fútil e ridícula me intimidando só porque ela é mais velha. Acho melhor você ficar bem  
>longe de mim ou então...<p>

-Ou então o que, sua coisinha insignificante?

-Ou então, - rebateu ela mostrando claramente sua insatisfação por ser interrompida - não queira  
>descobrir. Sabe de uma coisa, você estava certa. Alunos da Corvinal gostam de estudar, mas isso é<br>bom, sabia? Com todo o meu estudo extra eu aprendo dez vezes mais do que você então, não duvide  
>nem por um momento que, se você apontar um dedo que seja na minha direção eu posso tirar toda a<br>sanidade mental que você tem... Se é que tem alguma.

O número de alunos havia triplicado, todos boquiabertos ao ver a doce e inocente Astoria Greengrass  
>ameaçar uma Sonserina, aquela deveria ser a coisa mais inacreditável que veriam naquele ano. Alguns<br>gritavam, incentivando a briga enquanto outros apenas olhavam atônitos para tal situação. Por fim,  
>Astoria disse:<p>

-Agora me dê licença. Se você não tem nada melhor para fazer não é problema meu, mas eu tenho.

Draco sentiu uma inexplicável e avassaladora onda de admiração por aquela garota, o poder que  
>emanava daqueles olhos verdes o atraíram como nada mais havia feito até então. Surpreendeu-se ao<br>perceber que estava seguindo-a. Sentia-se inclinado a falar com ela, o quê? Ele não fazia ideia, nem  
>que fosse para provocá-la um pouco mais, tudo que o loiro sabia é que desejava que sua voz chegasse<br>até ela. Infelizmente, Theodore Nott chegou primeiro, pulando na frente da garota e bloqueando sua  
>passagem com um grande sorriso idiota estampado no rosto. Draco estava curioso, mas não podia ser<br>visto então, optou por uma distância segura. Precisava fazer um pouco de força para escutar, mas  
>concluiu que valia a pena.<p>

-Olá, Astie! - berrou o garoto.

-Theo, fale baixo. -respondeu ela parecendo apreensiva - Tem certeza que quer que seus colegas de  
>casa vejam você falando comigo? Se Pansy souber terá um ataque.<p>

-Pro inferno com os nervos da Pansy! Ela já daria um ataque de qualquer jeito além do mais, ela já me  
>odeia. Isso sem falar que você é minha amiga.<p>

-Então você não está bravo comigo?

-Não tenho motivos, você apenas colocou a garota no devido lugar. Não me lembro de ouvir uma  
>palavra negativa sobre a casa ou as pessoas dela.<p>

-Não tenho nada contra a Sonserina, nem todos lá são monstros como a Pansy. Há pessoas decentes  
>lá, como minha irmã, você, que não é nada menos que meu melhor amigo aqui e mais uma pessoa que<br>me ajudou há muito tempo.

Draco sentiu o sorriso na voz dela.

-Quem? - Nott quis saber.

-Não posso dizer, prometi guardar segredo. - respondeu sinceramente.

-Até para mim?

-Até para mim.

-Está bem. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, tem um colega de casa meu querendo ir com você à  
>Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana. Pensou que se falasse com você depois do que aconteceu agora há pouco você iria azará-lo, mas ainda quer.<p>

-Quem?

-Blaise.

-Isso só pode ser uma piada, Blaise?

-Sinceramente, Astoria. - disse o garoto - Você acha mesmo que eu faria piada com você depois do que  
>acabei de ver você fazendo?<p>

-Certo, - disse Astoria - diga a ele para me encontrar amanhã na biblioteca na hora do almoço para  
>resolvermos.<p>

-Então você vai?

-Ainda não sei, isso vai depender do comportamento dele amanhã.

Com um aceno de cabeça Nott se virou para sair, mas antes ele disse:

-Você não vai mesmo me contar quem é o Sr. Misterioso?

-Nunca, - respondeu a garota brandamente - quando eu faço uma promessa, ela dura para sempre.

Theodore andou na direção onde Draco estava, este correu até a porta mais próxima por onde passou  
>para se esconder.<p>

-Ela ainda se lembra, e guarda segredo. - Disse para si mesmo cheio de incredulidade.

Foi a primeira vez em que sentira admiração verdadeira por alguém além de sua mãe. Admirou Astoria  
>por sua coragem e sua capacidade de manter uma promessa que fizera para alguém como ele, e por<br>tanto tempo.

Foi também a primeira vez em que ele sentiu ciúmes, ele não queria acreditar que ela sairia com  
>alguém e que esse alguém não era ele.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Olá (:<em>

_Desculpem minha demora para atualizar a fanfic, aconteceram muitas coisas e, provavelmente devo demorar pra postar a partir de agora. Estou com projetos em outra fanfic (Lumen Ereptum), ficaria muito feliz se vocês lessem. Isso sem contar que eu finalmente encontrei o fandom da minha vida: FAYZians (fãs de Gone) e estou me dedicando bastante a ele, somando com as provas, meu tempo fez PUF. Espero que compreendam._

_Espero que tenham gostado! ^^_

_beijos_

_Reviews?_


End file.
